


Something There

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: "Will?"There was something there in Nico's voice. Something that made Will look up from his book instead of just humming like he normally would. There was something there that made Will sit up from where he was laying on Nico's bed to give Nico his full attention. Will couldn't quite put his finger on that something.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I got over 1000 followers on my tumblr @Solangelover but just completely forgot to post it here.. so enjoy!

"Will?"

There was something there in Nico's voice. Something that made Will look up from his book instead of just humming like he normally would. There was something there that made Will sit up from where he was laying on Nico's bed to give Nico his full attention. Will couldn't quite put his finger on that something.

Nico just looked at Will for a moment, his eyes clear and innocent, and also filled with a kind of wonder, the kind that comes with a hint of worry as well. Will wondered what Nico was thinking, feeling something stir in him that he hadn't really felt before. Nico suddenly looked down, fidgeting with his skull ring as he always did when he was nervous. Around Will, though, he rarely seemed this apprehensive. This was different, a new  _something_  that now had Will slightly concerned. 

"Yes, Nico?"

\---

Nico had a million thoughts running through his head, thoughts he couldn't, or rather, didn't, want to put into words. He wasn't sure what they meant, how he felt about them, or how Will would feel about them. It wasn't anything bad, but it was new, and Nico wasn't prepared to deal with them. But at the same time, he wanted  _so badly_  to express them to Will. How did that make any sense?

He had been watching Will. Just observing him as he read his book. He was just so beautiful, so  _Will_ , sometimes, no, most of the time, Nico couldn't believe that Will was his. He called Will's name, though he wasn't completely sure why. Will turned and looked at him with undivided attention, causing Nico's heart to stutter as he took all of him in. His freckles, his sparkling blue eyes, the way he focused completely on Nico and only Nico, as if he were the only person that mattered in the world. Nico had felt his affection building and building, and then he had a sudden urge that he didn't understand. He wanted to be close to Will, to show is affection, to... to—

_To kiss him_ , Nico realized. 

And at that thought, Nico looked down. He felt nervous. This had never really happened before. When he'd seen other couples kiss, it had seemed gross and not something he would do. But he knew that was what he wanted in this moment. To kiss Will, to convey his immense feelings through that one act. Except that Nico had never done it before. He didn't even know how it happened so naturally for other people. Did he ask? Should he just lean in? How did it even work? What if it didn't work? What if—

His thoughts were cut off by a hand under his chin, slowly lifting his gaze back up to Will's. Will's eyes were gentle, though Nico could sense a bit of concern in them. Nico realized that he was barely breathing and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Nico? Are you okay?" Will searched Nico's eyes, looking for some sign that Nico was okay, or wasn't.

Their faces were so close now. Nico could feel Will's breath on his face. He couldn't resist the urge anymore. His eyes flicked down to Will's lips as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Will picked up on this, his face going from concerned to surprised. "Oh," Will breathed out, his eyes also glancing down at Nico's lips.

Nico was still unsure, but he felt like this was their moment. There was nowhere else he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather be with, than right here with Will.

"C-can I..." Nico trailed off, his voice sounding small and shaky. 

Will gave a small, quick nod before leaning in.

Everything slowed down. Nico watched as Will got closer, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head slightly. Nico felt himself lean in to meet him halfway, his head tilting naturally. He hoped his body knew what to do because he surely didn't. Just as he felt a tinge of worry creep in, their lips collided, and Nico's world exploded. 

Nico was keenly aware of every part where they were touching. His skin burned where Will's hand had slid up from his chin to cup his face. Nico's hand reached up to tangle itself in Will's hair, almost of its own accord. Nico discovered that his lips fit perfectly against Will's as he pressed them closer together.

The kiss wasn't perfect--it was a little too hard, a little too tense, both sides showing inexperience. But it didn't matter, because in that moment, they both shared something. Each boy could feel the love of the other, even though they'd never said it out loud to each other. They'd never been happier with someone ever before. Not happy, no, it was something beyond happy, something neither had the courage to put into words just yet.

Will couldn't take it anymore - his face split into a huge smile, and he felt Nico smile back against his lips. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes still closed, just smiling and basking in the presence of one another. Nico was so overwhelmed with joy, he felt a few tears slip from his eyes.

He still didn't understand. He still wasn't sure what caused all this to happen, but he didn't really care at the moment. He just knew there was  _something_  there, something linked with this boy in front of him, something that he couldn't shove away if he wanted to.

He thinks it might be something he forgot about long ago.


End file.
